Stupid Girl
by Sunset Miko
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to a confession. This was written for Inuyasha Captions http://community./iycaptions/ Week One image.


I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

This was written for Inuyasha Captions (community./iycaptions/) Week One image.

"Why?" he demanded. "Why **the fuck** would you do that?"

Kagome looked at her oldest friend, wondering why he was so upset. He had no right, no right to be angry at her. It was his fault to begin with! "Why are you **yelling** at **me**?" she yelled back.

"Why? You wanna know why I'm yelling at you, bitch? Damn it! I turn around and you're practically **fucking** the wolf! **That's** why I'm yelling at you! I didn't know you were a whore!"

Earlier This Afternoon

_Kagome was smiling brightly as she walked through the mall. She was on her way to the movie theater, a few of her girlfriends meeting here there. She loved their girl's only time. Most of her friends were busy with their boyfriends most of the time, so they'd started the weekly tradition to make sure they made time to see each other, to help keep their friendships strong. She was passing the food court when a familiar voice drew her attention. _

'_What's Inuyasha doing here? He's supposed to be helping his dad today.' Her curiosity got the best of her and she moved a little closer, trying to spot her best friend. He was more than her best friend really, but neither had said or done anything to make it official. She thought he understood how she felt. She thought that he felt the same, but he was just a little shy about it. Apparently she was wrong because there he was at a table in the food court, sitting awfully close to her sister. _

_She watched in silence as they leaned in closer and she felt her heart shatter when Kikyo's lips touched those of the hanyou she loved so much. Fighting back tears, Kagome forced herself to walk past them, continuing her way to the theater. She had people waiting for her, people who cared about her, people who didn't go around kissing her bitch of a sister after lying about where they were going to be. The hanyou never even knew she was there._

_Kagome had insisted that they still see the movie, saying she would explain why she was so upset later. She didn't want to be responsible for spoiling their day of fun, so she sucked it up and did her best to focus on the movie, which thankfully was a comedy rather than a chick flick. She couldn't handle a romance at the moment. _

_When the movie ended, Kagome told Sango and Rin about what she'd witnessed over an ice cream sundae. After a long discussion it was decided. She needed to move on. She'd been crushing on Inuyasha for years and it always seemed like they were dancing on the edge of dating, never actually taking that step. It was time for Kagome to find a new guy, someone who would be good to her, someone who would be affectionate, and most importantly, someone who would be honest. _

_It was just his luck that Kouga had happened by the girls after their decision was made. He'd always had a thing for Kagome but the hanyou was always in his way. Seeing that Inuyasha wasn't around to start a fight about it Kouga took a chance and asked her out. He'd needed her to repeat her answer because he was sure he'd heard it wrong. She'd never accepted before, always giving one reason or another why she couldn't, but this time she'd simply looked at her friends before saying yes. _

_She really hadn't wanted to go, but her friends were right. She needed to get Inuyasha off her mind. She needed to go out and have fun with a nice guy, and Kouga was a nice guy who was more than willing to show her a fun time. So she'd accepted, her friends insisting they go out right then. He was there; she was there, so she figured why not? And she did. She had a great time too, except for the fact that she spent the entire night wishing her date was someone else. _

_The night was almost perfect, almost because when he walked her to her door and kissed her goodnight Inuyasha had apparently been watching. He waited until the wolf was gone before showing himself and confronting her. _

_Yelling was so much easier. Yelling kept him from feeling his heart breaking. He thought she loved him. He thought she understood him. Apparently not. _

"**Excuse me?**" she yelled back. "Did you just call me a **whore**? You know what? Fuck you, Inuyasha! I don't know **what** your fucking problem is! I went on a date! You don't own me! You're not my boyfriend! You made that **very** clear earlier, so why should I sit around alone while you're out with someone else? Oh, and if anyone's a whore here, it would be you!" Kagome's voice grew darker as she thought about it again. It was just a few hours ago and the pain was still fresh.

"What the fuck are you talking about, wench?" he challenged, pushing her to continue.

"You lied to me. I saw you. I saw you earlier at the food court. I saw you kiss **her**. I thought you…" she shook her head, refusing to allow herself to cry again. "You have no right to say anything about who I date. I'm not the one who lied. I'm not the one who made it seem like… damn it, you did it! You let me think you cared and then you went behind my back with **her** of all people!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. She saw him with Kikyo? No wonder she was upset with him. "You don't know what you're talking about," he growled. So she saw something she shouldn't have and managed to misunderstand everything. Rather than give him a chance to explain, she went out with his worst enemy. She knew how he hated the wolf demon. It was why she picked **him** to go out with of all the possibilities, just to hurt him. He was sure of it.

"I don't know what I'm talking about? I saw you! How could I not know what I'm talking about when I **watched** you **kiss** her?!" Kagome whirled around and started to walk away. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to hear his excuses, to listen to his lies. He'd already broken her heart. Wasn't that enough for one day?

When she started walking away he had to stop her. He couldn't let her go on thinking what she was thinking. It was just a misunderstanding, but when he called out her name she ignored him. He called out to her again and this time she responded… well, sort of. She just lifted her right hand so he could see it over her shoulder and gave him the finger. That was the last straw. In seconds she was backed up to the brick wall that surrounded the shrine grounds, looking up at him in surprise. He'd never been violent or physical with her before and she had no idea what was coming next.

He felt it happening but he ignored it. This was too important. "Damn it, Kagome! You need to shut up and listen to me!" he growled; though the sound sort of tapered off at the end as he lost the ability to make a convincing growl thanks to the poorly timed transformation. He looked down at her and saw a single tear threatening to fall from the corner of her eye. "I was with her for a reason. Your mom is throwing you a surprise party, okay? Look, she asked me to meet with Kikyo to decide on the details. I couldn't tell you where I was going because you would have wanted to know why. "

The look she gave him clearly stated that she thought he was full of shit. "Sure, and Mom asked you to make out with her too?"

"I didn't have anything to do with that. We were looking over the list your mom gave her and she just did it. I didn't ask for it. I didn't want it. I most definitely didn't enjoy it. You must have left pretty quickly if you didn't get that part."

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"I stood up and yelled at her. I didn't want to kiss her. Kagome, I would never want to kiss her or anyone else." She looked up at him and saw a single tear in the corner of his eye. "And I thought you didn't want to kiss anyone else either. I come here to see you and instead I see you kiss the wolf?"

Kagome reached up and wiped away the tear, feeling her own begin to fall. "I didn't want to kiss him either. I just… I thought…"

Inuyasha gently cupped her cheek before running his now clawless thumb across her lips. "These lips, wench… they're the only ones I want."

Her eyes widened. Was he really going to say it? Finally, after all this time?

Inuyasha found it easier all of a sudden. He was always more emotional on his human night. Usually an inconvenience, this time the transformation came at just the right time. He knew he needed to tell her. He knew she needed to hear it. Being like this… it made the words seem so much simpler to say. He leaned in closer and allowed his lips to just barely brush her own. "You should know better, Kagome," he whispered. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" she whispered back.

"Stupid girl." He smirked at her when she frowned. "I thought you knew that I love you."


End file.
